Hannibal Insanity runs in the family
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham Abigail Hobbs/Matthew Brown Sometimes we must face the demons within ourselves to find the angels of our better nature He would take many sheep to satisfy one wolf but how many sheep would it take for four wolves in a world full of sheep with Jack Crawford as their Sheppard leading them to the slaughter


Hannibal: Counting bodies like sheep

Chapter 1: Never let another heart touch yours

"Who's friendship are you consideration?".Bedelia said politely as she crossed her legs over waiting for Hannibal's response.

"Oddly enough a colleague and a patient. Not unlike how I am a colleague and a patient of yours we've discussed this before".He said deep in thought as memories of him and Will intruded his mind.

Bedelia smiled lightly as you whispered in understanding "Will Graham".

"He's nothing like me. We see the world in different ways. Yet he can assume my point of view" He replied

By profiling the criminally insane". She said with an eyebrow raised in curiosity

"As good as demonstration as any. I fine it reassuring". He admitted

"Its nice nice when someone see us Hannibal or has the ability to see us".You think you have everyone fooled don't you?. No matter how hard you try to deny it. I can tell you care as much about him as he cares about you. Despite you efforts to never let another heart touch yours that would be the truth ...you love him don't you". She said softly with a reassuring smile as Hannibal sat on the chair in silence thinking deeply at Bedelia impossible conclusion.

Meanwhile Will Graham ignores the blood stained knife sprawled out on his kitchen table he closed his eyes and review the memory she had felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and a strange smelling cloth that was pressed to her face. She had desperately tried to scream before her world went black. Will had made quick work of stripping his victim, tying and gagging her. Now he stood, arms folded, at the foot of the chair she was tied to and within a few minutes her eyelids began to flutter and eventually open, big brown orbs taking in her surroundings and finally landing, fear filled on her attacker. Will smiled as the woman began to struggle frantically against the bonds and unfolded his arms to reveal a knife he was holding. When the woman saw the glinting object she tried to scream against the gag, without was useless as Will leaned over her naked struggling form, preparing to make his first incision.

Will began as he always did, outlining the muscular structures on the stomach, moving slowly and talking softly to his victim.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?". He asked, quietly glancing up briefly to see her head shake "Because you are too prefect. Happy. You have no idea what the world is like, and you are going to be living in it. Like an angel fallen from heaven to suffer the hells of this earth. I am just doing you a favour". He stood back to inspect his work, nodding in approval. "I try so hard, you know, and I have nothing to show but tears. But you". His head jerked up to glare at her, "You don't do anything and the world is at your feet". He made a final violent stroke at the top of her thigh and grabbed her other leg.

Beginning the same pattern. "You have no idea what pain is. A broken leg is not pain. This is not pain. Pain eats away at you until there is nothing left. You have to learn to slow it down. With this. You are helping me by doing this". He had finished with the legs and now looked up at the bound figure.

She had stopped struggling when he was halfway up the right leg, earlier than his other victims. He wanted her to writhe beneath him, to feel the power of it. With one quick movement he slid the knife underneath her skin and started to peel the skin from her body. He grinned, and slowly began to slide it up and down, cutting through her flesh.

"Hush, it will hurt less if you still stay" He said as he started carving symbols into her skin that marked her a victim of The Angel of Death. "I maybe a killer, but I do not lie. Look at me!" He hissed as he grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him. He flicked the knife across her neck, severing both arteries. He stepped back and watched her bleed out the rest of her life before cleaning his mess.

Will took the plastic sheets, folding them so no blood escaped, peeling of his gloves after taking his ingredients from her. He then disposed of the body three days later and it was another two days before Jack Crawford called Will with frantic news that a thirteenth body had been found. He was growing more and more frustrated with the newest serial killer which Will couldn't help be proud of.

Hannibal decided to pay his friend a visit to Will and walked into the house at the exact same moment the bathroom door opened and a shirtless Will stepped out of the bathroom.

Hannibal had never seen Will without his usual t-shirt or buttoned up shirt on,so he was surprised what his chest and back looked like. Across his front there was a simple black line, drawn diagonally across his entire chest. Will was aware of Hannibal's eyes so continued towards his room, this gave Hannibal a glimpse of something white and black covering Will's entire back.

Hannibal silently cursed himself for not getting a better look at Will's back. When Will came downstairs he was wearing a simple, dark blue t-shirt. He looked incredibly surprised to see Hannibal sitting in his living room.

"Oh, did you see...?" Will started, but trailed off.

"The tattoos? Yes". Hannibal replied to the half asked question.

"Sorry about that. I forgot to bring my shirt with me".

"No problem". Hannibal replied sounding far away.

He was trying to figure our what Will's tattoos were.

They obviously meant a lot to him. From what Hannibal did see, they were quite a few years old, but they were well kept. Suddenly, Hannibal realized there was an easier way to find out about the tattoos.

"What are they?" Hannibal asked, but was answered by silence.

"It'd be easier just to show you". Will's chest again. Simple, and pitch black.

"What is it?". Hannibal asked stepping closer to his friend and touching the marked skin lightly.

"It helps if you see the back". Will mumbled before turning.

Angel wings, white and pure stretched from Will's shoulder blades down to just above his pants. The wings were beautiful and intricate. They almost looked like they were growing out of the man's back. With feathers that looked almost real.

Across the wings was a gun. It was connected to the black line, which now Hannibal knew was supposed to be a strap. A pair of angel wings and a gun that was slung over his back. Will was one of the most interesting people Hannibal had ever met.

"Your two personalities. The healer and The killer". Hannibal said softly.

"Yes." Will nodded before pulling his shirt back over his head.

"Why don't you show it off? It's beautiful". Hannibal asked

"People don't understand it. It makes me sad because it represents all of me, but people don't understand that I'm two things. I'm a killer and a healer. An angel and a devil". With that Will turned, but before he could walk away he heard a small voice whisper "I understand".

Will turned back and saw that it was Hannibal who'd said this. It was always Hannibal. Hannibal was the only one who'd seen him, all of him and still accepted everything about him.

Chapter 2: What I do in my spare time

Will stood behind the chair he would normally sit in during his therapy appointment.

Hannibal sat in his usual position across from his patient, his eyes on Will's though Will refused to look directly at the other man, instead looking at the man's chest with a look on his face as if he were deep in thought.

"You say that Abigail and I were in the dream as well?". Hannibal said

"Yes". Will simply answered with a shutter as he remembered at what he had done in his nightmare to Garret Jacob Hobbs.

"What happened in this dream that you seem so disturbed by it".

Will hesitated "It was Abigail. She was dying and you were their trying to save her and all I did was watch as the life was slipping from her eyes. Just before she died Abigail said dad. Hobbs smiled at me and he wasn't even scared that he was dying or showed any remorse at killing his daughter and whispered See,see me as I see you. A predator who disguises himself as prey but refuses to believe that there is a monster within him growing and soon I would become the hunter instead of the hunted. Then everything went dark and then suddenly I was Garret Jacob Hobbs and I slit Abigail's throat and watched as I shot myself and saw myself for who I truly am...a monster that pretends to be prey in order to survive in a world full of sheep with Jack Crawford as their Sheppard to guides them into the slaughter house. I told myself that I should let the monster out once in a while or someone could accidentally devour me and mistake me for prey instead of my true nature as a predator".

Hannibal sat for a moment and then spoke "You are nothing like Garret Jacob Hobbs,Will. You are not a killer. I agree that their is more to you than meets the eyes. We are all predators it is in our instinct to survive even at the cost of another's life but that does not make you a bad person it just makes you a survivor and a better adaptor to do what ever it takes even if it meant separating the prey from the predators in order to create a better world without people like Jack who as you said guides you to self destruction for his own means like he has done with others. That he has mistaken you as another prey ready to be slaughter when he has no further use for you when in truth you are a deadlier predator then he is and are waiting for the right moment to show your true nature as a predator. But as I said before you are not a killer and you killed Garret Jacob Hobbs to save dear Abigail's life".

"You don't know what I do in my free time", Will half joked trying to desperately diverge the topic away from his dream if only Hannibal could see behind the disguise he wouldn't of been so sure of himself. If he met his monster that lurked deep within him with a hungry appetite for flesh which Hannibal regularly fed his monster unknowingly that Will knew what he was serving him.

"You are not a killer,William. The sooner you believe that, the sooner your dreams will dissipate".

"What if you are wrong, Doctor Lecter?. What if the truth is staring me dead in the eye?. I enjoy killing? When I killed Hobbs I felt powerful like god I held his life in my hands. I didn't have to kill him I could of shot him were it wouldn't of been fatal. But I wanted him to suffer. I craved it and wanted to see the light leave his if my mind is telling me the truth?. Because once I pulled the tigger I couldn't stop I placed ten bullets in the man. I got to close to the case and something changed within me. Something snapped I wasn't afraid of killing another human being anymore because he wasn't a person to me but a lamb to the slaughter. I think I could even do it again it felt easy to take another's life and thrilling I felt alive. It was almost like I had fully come into myself and fully accepted the truth that I am a monster. How can I change the way I see myself when I see the truth I believe? ".

"Why don't you start by believing me?".Hannibal started softly.

Chapter 3: Pulling the Trigger

Will didn't know how he got into the middle of a psychopath and a high functioning Sociopath that we're battling for survive before trying to devour the other. Unfortunately for Tobias he couldn't let him hurt as he was the only one that could understand him. He pulled out his handgun. He checks for bullets quickly, although he already knew they're in there. He coughs with a smirk on his face interrupting the two to stop fighting and stare at him.

Tobias dropped the knife causing Will to grin darkly "That was very rude of you Tobias. You broke into 's home to kill him that wasn't very polite you could of least picked a different place rather stupid of you letting Hannibal have the advantage as he is accustom to this place and can fight better in his own home as he can use his possessions to better defend himself". He said calmly with a bored stared at each other for a moment, neither speaking, instead taking the other in.

There was something different about Will. Hannibal noticed as his eyes trailed up and down the man's confident strong frame before finally settling on his face. Will was smiling wider now, not the shy anxious smile Hannibal had become so accustom to. No, this was a calculating predator smile, and he didn't know quite how to take it. There was also the matter of his stance. Hannibal had come to liken Will to a feral dog that had been backed into a corner. But for the first time in a long time, Hannibal felt as if he were in the presence of another predator that would like nothing more than to eat him.

" ". Will said after a moment more of being assessed. "Don't psychoanalyse me. I told you before that you wouldn't like me when I'm psychoanalyze". He flashed Hannibal a toothy grin, "Not very nice considering all the way I had to travel to offer my services".

Hannibal blinked slowly not really knowing how to take the sudden change in the other man. "What do I owe the pleasure of you're company good Will?". He asked to break the silence that would never admit to anybody that for the first time in a long time he felt out of his element. He felt as if he were being watched by the leader of a pack of hungry wolves. It was slightly unnerving.

"I think it's time we talked," Will said darkly with a warning in his tone. "I figured this would be the best time to catch you since we both have such, busy, schedules".

Tobias narrowed his eyes "If it isn't the pathetic submissive mutt come to protect his master". He snarled.

Will chuckled lowly as an insane glint made it's why to his eyes "That was impolite you underbred ill mannered pig now what should we do about that offensive remark?".

He pulled the trigger on his gun and watched as Tobias grabbed his arm and looked at Will in a different light as he saw the true nature that Will hide from everyone as he picked up the knife to defend himself and walked forward and was shot in the leg piercing the major artery in his thigh. He watched satisfied as Tobias fell to the ground bleeding out heavily. He was covered in blood splatter and turned to see Hannibal observe him with fascination.

Hannibal arched an eyebrow slightly before dipping his head, and putting his arm out in the direction of the kitchen, "If we are to talk, would you like something to drink?" He asked as he watched Will move with a sort of grace he had never seen the man possess.

"Tea would be nice. It would not do well If I drank alcohol as I tend to lose control of myself and that would not do you any favours in the mood I am in. I'd most like mistake you for prey instead of a predator in disguise much like myself good doctor", Will replied as he moved through the house as if he owned the place. When they entered the kitchen he moved to lean against the main counter in the large kitchen.

Hannibal nodded, his eyes never leaving Will as he moved around the kitchen preparing the beverages. Once the tea was properly brewed he poured himself and his unexpected guest a cup, handing one to Will with a slightly smile. Will took the cup with a nod of thanks but did not take a drink until Hannibal had put his tea to his lips and took a small sip first..

For a few minutes the men lapsed into another heavy silence as they sipped the tea, and studied the other with open interest. While Hannibal had been able to read Will perfectly, now he was only drawing blanks as if he was trying to read himself. The man that had once been an open book to him was now closed so tightly and he was only letting Hannibal see what he wanted him to see...it was quite aggravating. Growing annoyed with himself with not being the one in control Hannibal decided to break the silence.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?". He asked as he took another sip of tea, finally breaking the eye contact, his eyes flickering to the pristine counter top then back to Will.

The man was grinning against the rim of his cup, looking like a cat that got the cream and his eyes shining with a dark mirth "Well I wanted to talk about you," He said "And a little about myself, but mainly about the predicament we find ourselves in".

Hannibal set his cup down, tilting his head slightly, his interest peaked, "And what predicament would that be my good Will?".

Will grinned, another vicious flash of teeth, his brow twitching upwards as he set his own cup down "Well for a start that presumptuous imbecile that is dying in your office is one and the fact I'm not the only one with skeletons in my closet am I?. I know another predator when I see one and you are a monster much like myself and I do not appreciate you manipulating me with your mind games. Especially when it is affecting my physical and mental health when were you going to tell me about my condition?. I know you knew that I have Encephalitis. I would of seen you for who you really are if you had of told me sooner but no matter. But I will forgive you but as punishment you owe me dinner and you can deal with Jack while I get a shower. He should be dead by now". He drank the rest of his tea and kissed Hannibal on the cheek and then heard the door open and a scream come from Abigail.

Abigail rushed in "Will what are you doing here and why are you covered in blood?. Hannibal why is their a dead man in your office?. I nearly had a heart attack!". She scolded them as Will chuckled at Abigail rant at finding Tobias after coming home from school.

Hannibal answered " attacked me in an attempt to kill me as a superior predator he felt threatened and well it seems William decided to offer his help and slaughtered the ill mannered inferior pig after he insulted him". He said proud of the FBI profiler.

Abigail smiled "Well I'm going out. I don't fancy running into Jack Crawford. He'll tell Alana and I'll end up back in hospital".

Will nodded "Alright I'll see you later. Behave yourself and don't stay out too late".

Abigail rolled her eyes "Yes Dad". Before she walked out soon followed by Will winked at Hannibal cheeky "I finally find you interesting " He said before heading upstairs to get a shower.

Hannibal was in utter shock at the revelation that Will knew who he is and accepted him and he would no longer have to pretend to be something he was not and could then separate the prey from the predators and devour those that have no place in the world that he wanted to create with his family. Will has a very beauitful complex mind. He was what he was trying to create but it seems he didn't have to build Will from scratch that the monster was already their growing inside waiting for the right moment to unleash himself on the world.

He called Jack and told him that had broken into his house and tried to kill him and Will had come around for an early session and caught them in the middle of a fight and Tobias had came at Will with a knife and in self defence Will had shot him in the arm to make him drop the knife but Tobias had an extremely high pain tolerance and picked the knife back up and came at Will who shot him in the leg intentionally nicking an artery causing Tobias to bleed out and die. Then told Jack that Will was in shock and he had been ordered to take a bath to calm himself and would be off work until he was re-evaluated which Jack swiftly agreed to after getting Will's statment as Hannibal was treated in an ambulance for his minor injuries.

Chapter 4: Bloody Nose

A pressure blooms around the bridge of his nose before seeping into his cheeks. Will is seated into Hannibal's office, resting up as much as he's able. He's got both eyes closed, head tipped back against the chair, barely hearing the share inhale across from him like a predator sensing wounded prey. Will attempted to sit up before a hand steadies him across the brow.

"No. Keey your head tipped back Will". He said firmly as Hannibal's fingers curl against the underside of his chin, his other hand smoothing brown curls. Will does as he's told and melts lazily back into the leather. He does open his eyes however, and he can just make out a red sheen below eye level. Concentrating, he feels an unsteady drip soaking into his flannel.

"Nosebleed?" he asks. The muffled quality of his voice confirms it.

"Yes. Keep still, Will. I have a handkerchief you're bleeding quite heavily". He soothed

Will cringes "Sorry. I'll just head to the bathroom-" He muttered into his friend's palm.

"I don't want you moving-" Hannibal insisted.

"But I-" Will tried again

"Sit." Hannibal said firmly with a voice that told Will not to protest.

Will falls back against Hannibal's arm. The movement begins another flow of blood that runs heavy into his mouth. Instinctually, Will flicks his tongue out it's sa;tier than he remembered as a child. He rolls his tongue and skims the back of his teeth. It takes him a minute to realize that Hannibal is watching.

"I used to get these as a kid. My blood taste different than when I was a child back then". He blushed.

"That is not uncommon" Hannibal's voice sounds far away, distracted.. Will tries to turn his head but the hand across his chin holds firm. It rests another second and then slips confidently down to his neck. "You're quite stubborn" Hannibal says. His presence feels closer.

"Sorry?" He whispers.

"Running off. You realize it's very rude to refuse help when it's offered, don't you?". Without any warning Hannibal is right in front of hi, settling onto his knees. "You had the right idea" He murmurs before licking a bright strio if red off of Will's chin.

Chapter 5: I feel in love

Hannibal Lecter feel in love with Will Graham while the other man was elbow deep in somebody else's guts and blood. "Who was she?" Hannibal asked, eyes lingering on the face of the woman who had stopped breathing about ten minutes ago, when Hannibal took out her lungs. Will , in the process of surgically removing the liver, had a look of intensity on his face, like he had to make this kill perfect; prefect for Hannibal,prefect for them. He glanced up at the question and his face with flecked with crimson. He smiled reassuringly .

"That is not important, Hannibal. What is important that she was rather rude and a waste of a human being". Hannibal nodded and walked around the woman, and stood beside Will and passed him a Tupperware container to be the organs into.

"She abused her dog". Will said, now working on removing her other fresh ingredients.

Hannibal nodded "She deserved this, and you were the only one willing to give it to her".

Will watched Hannibal put the organs in a Tupperware container, then put his hands on the other man's shoulders and foribly turned him so they were face to face, bodies pressed up against each other.

Will stared into Hannibal's eyes and saw into his soul, dark and enigmatic and an abyss. And the abyss stared back with a promise of eternity and falling.

Will pressed forward more, pressing Hannibal's back into the wall and lightly brushed his lips against the man's blood flecked cheek, tasting sweat and the metallic tang of life and felt a stab of arousal. Hannibal breathed heavily, he chest rising and falling against Will's own, and allowed the other man to take control. He was curious to see what Will woul do.

Will grinned. His lips were stained red and he licked them to taste the ore of the women's blood. He oved his lips down to Hannibal's neck and licked and bit and kissed it until it was bruised, then sank his teeth into warm flesh until he tasted Hannibal's blood, and sucked and licked the wound while Hannibal wrappped his bright red arms around Will's waist and pulled him impossibly closer. Their bodies shared heat and when Will raised his hea their breath leaned his forehead against Hannibal's for a few long moments, blood still on his lips and tongue and his erection pressing against Hannibal's thigh, causing him to moan and ground his hips against Hanibal's.

Hannibal hissed as his tongue demanded entrance to Will's mouth a d he tasted and devoured as Will responsed as their tongues battled and their hands roamed each other's bodies with a burning desire.

"I love you" Will groaned as he moved his mouth to such his mark on Hannibal's neck. Hannibal hissed again and fisted Will's hair bringing their mouths together once more then more then moving down to leave his own mark on Will.

"And I, you, my dear William" Hannibal whispered against Will's neck.

Chapter 6: People don't understand us

Killers who are they no one knows but when they strike you are gone in a heartbeat you're dead so watch your back.

The force by which she finds herself being thrown against the wall, her lips savagely attacked, all but devoured, only to find her own lips responding viciously, hungrily...desperately.

Corrupt.

The searing pressure of their lips pressing, sucking, nipping, determined to not be overcome by the other, though the idea of being overcome was not entirely unwelcome.

Tempting.

Tongues brush against each other slowly, smoothly, enticing...gaining momentum, picking up speed, plunging deeper and deeper into each other's warm moist mouths.

Her senses awaken, overcome bt the incredible feelings the man's touch induces.

Intoxicating.

Tender fingers stroke the back of her neck, sending wicked shivers crawling down her spine, as tainted lips part to form whispers that bathe her ear in unholy warmth that should not feel this good...

"Matthew". She whispers as a purr.

The way she said his name ade his mind whirl and body ache as he moves forward to press his body against hers. He finds himself wanting nothing more than to hear his name whispered in his ear with that exquisite seductive voice,again and again and again.

Bewitching.

His wiry hands reached up to storke Abigail's chocolate silky and startlingly soft hair. His fingers relish in the sensation, overwhelmed by the sensation of heated lips and that wicked tongue.

What they were doing was exteremly dangerous...and yet that only makes them crave it more.

Abigail smiled "I think I'm in love with a killer".

Matthew chuckled darkly "I believe I am too love".

Abigail shivered at the warm onyx eyes that sparkled with danger and lust "I killed him" her words were a shaky whisper.

Matthew kissed her lightly "Good for you" He grinned, a small part of himself happy to share this moment "The killer in me is the killer in you darling".

Abigail sighed softly as she pulled her head against Matthew's chest listening to his heart beat "Just think this all started out with a kiss. There's a killer inside me. That I chose not to see. There's always been a cold spot inside where my soul used to be. I could say it's for vengence or for lost love, and pain. But the fact is I'd do it. Just to feel like this once again. I did it for mum, for dad and now I did it for you. I did it because, you needed me to and I needed to so I could finally see the monster that grows inside of me".

Matthew wrapped his arms around her tightly "People don't understand much about me. or about is why I can't resist are Hawks solitary creatures that can be scared away by the "smaller birds" (regular people) but if they worked together, the hawks could remain dominant".

Abigail blushed and nodded happily she had never felt this way before not even with Nick and breathed his scent heavily in as he kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair.

Suddenly there was a cough and Abigail tensed as they had been caught together by Hannibal and his boyfriend Will standing beside a dead body both drenched in blood looking guily and aroused.

Matthew smiled and shook Will's hand "Hello I'm Matthew Brown an orderly at the Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane and The Hawk Ripper I am always happy to do a favor for friends. Just, say the word. Also I request your permission to court young Abigail as her legal guardians I am know she cares deeply for you both. I assure you my intentions are honourable regarding Abigail I have no hidden motive".

Will narrowed his eyes "I will give my permission if it is what Abigail wants but I swear if you harm one hair on her head you will find yourself in a rather unpleasant predicament".

Hannibal smiled politely and shook Matthew's hand and spoke to him like a predator protecting his young from a potential threat "You break her heart and we will takes yours in it's place. I hope you understand the consequence of what will happen if you hurt young Abigail or upset her in anyway you will not only have The Chesapeake Ripper hunting but my partner The Angel of Death and trust me there wouldn't be a body for Jack Crawford to find. I am the patriarch of this family and Will takes the role of the matriarch even if he denies it he is extremely protective of myself and Abigail at times too protective and if you are going to join our little family then you must know that self preservation comes first and if you are caught you will not drag us down with you. Now clean up your mess Matthew and we will discuss this in further detail after dinner".

Abigail blushed as Matthew rolled his eyes and hugged Will who had been taken by surprise as Matthew whispered "I've always wanted to have a mother in law. I admire your work William. You make beauitful pieces of art when you go hunting".

William looked at Hannibal who was trying not to smirk at his parners discomfort at a taller and younger man call him his mother and hug him like a five your hold child that didn't want to be separated from his mother as Abigail bit her lip as a snigger gasped causing Will to shot daggers at him and growled at Matthew to stop being so clingy.


End file.
